


叫我

by Liana_DS



Category: Miss A, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meskipun berkali-kali, panggillah aku dalam lagu-lagu cintamu. (EXO - Call Me Baby x miss A - Love Song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	叫我

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!
> 
> Tidak ada konten eksplisit seks, tetapi karena memuat konten prostitusi ratingnya jadi M. Segala hal dalam kisah ini MURNI FIKSIONAL, tidak mencerminkan kisah asli tokoh, tidak dimaksudkan menjelekkan tokoh, dan tidak mendukung kegiatan seks komersial sama sekali. Hanya memberi sudut pandang berbeda (meskipun riset sangat kurang).
> 
> Yang kurang dari 20 tahun dilarang masuk!!!

Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat panjang bagi Jia. Wanita muda itu sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan malam-malam seperti ini, bahkan pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk, tetapi tidak dalam keadaan sakit. Setelah pria terakhir meninggalkan kamarnya pada pukul dua pagi, Jia memaksa diri bangkit di atas dua kakinya yang gemetar. Sesekali ia mendesis karena ngilu kembali menusuk seluruh persendiannya. Tertatih ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri secepat mungkin supaya bisa segera tidur. Sayang, nyeri di dada dan punggungnya tidak mau hilang meskipun ia sudah mandi air hangat, kemudian dengan mekanisme yang tidak jelas, nyeri itu memperparah mual yang sejak pagi mengganggunya.

Jia butuh obat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jia meraih ponsel di atas nakas. Jemarinya mengetikkan satu nomor telepon secara otomatis dan dalam kehampaan nada sambung, sekali lagi Jia merintih. Keringat dingin menitiki permukaan kulitnya yang hanya berbalut selimut saat gelombang nyeri kesekian menghampiri.

_Cepat angkat, Tao... Cepat angkat..._

“Halo?”

Sebuah suara berat nan parau menyambut Jia dari seberang. Demi mendengar suara itu, ia tersenyum, sejenak melupakan penderitaannya. Suara kekasih Jia, Tao, memang merupakan analgesik terbaik yang dari malam ke malam mendampinginya melalui gelombang nyeri ini.

“Halo, Tampan,” goda Jia, memunculkan sifat cerianya yang biasa, “Baru bangun tidur?”

“Hm. Ya. Oh, Jia,” Tao sepertinya baru sadar bahwa Jia yang menelepon dan suara mengantuknya kontan berubah cemas, “ada apa? Kau sakit lagi?”

“Mm... sakit, ya, tetapi tidak separah kemarin...” –Bohong, tentu saja—“Aku cuma ingin dengar suaramu. Bagaimana malam ini?”

“Biasa. Nyonya Wang memanggilku lagi buat menemaninya; sekarang dia tidur di sebelahku. Sebentar.”

Telepon tidak diputus. Tampaknya Nyonya Wang, yang merupakan salah satu ‘penyewa tetap’ jasa Tao, terbangun. Genggaman Jia pada ponselnya mengerat sedikit. Walaupun usia Nyonya Wang dua kali lipat usia Tao dan secara fisik tidak mampu menandingi Jia, entah mengapa Jia masih cemburu setiap percakapan malamnya disela seperti tadi. Bukan hanya dengan Nyonya Wang ia merasa begini; dengan semua ‘penyewa tetap’ Tao, baik yang tua maupun yang muda, sikap Jia pun sama saja. Namun, Jia sadar siapa dirinya, siapa Tao, dan siapa wanita-wanita itu, maka ia simpan perasaan ini rapi-rapi. Terlepas dari malam-malam mereka yang dilalui di ranjang-ranjang asing, toh hati mereka sebenarnya masih bersambung. Jia tidak mau tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Tao ini akan abadi atau tidak; dia hanya ingin mencinta setidaknya sekali sebelum hancur.

“Nyonya Wang mengizinkanku pergi,” Tao berbicara kembali di telepon, nada riangnya bagai musik yang menenangkan Jia, “Aku ke tempatmu, ya?”

“Sungguh? Bukankah ini masih jam kerja?”

“Siapa peduli? Pokoknya aku ke tempatmu, tunggu saja di situ. Sampai jumpa.” Dan panggilan diakhiri begitu saja.  _Dasar anak-anak,_ Jia tertawa kecil, kesal sekaligus geli karena cara Tao memutus telepon yang tanpa basa-basi. Ia berharap perjalanan Tao dari hotel ‘tempat kerja’ ke kamarnya tidak terlalu lama karena deraan kerinduan makin pedih saja rasanya.

***  

“Gangguan hormon itu pasti melelahkan.”

Jia, yang sudah nyaris tertidur berkat pijatan lembut Tao di punggungnya, terkekeh mendengar kalimat aneh ini. “Dari mana kau belajar tentang hormon?”

“Dari pelangganku.”

“Heh. Kuduga sekarang kutu buku juga menyewamu untuk berkencan, lalu membayarmu dengan meminjamkan satu buku mereka.”

“Tidak, aku diceramahi Bei Ting si mahasiswi biologi. Sudah dua minggu dia datang dan begitu tahu aku punya pacar yang sedang mengandung, dia _nyerocos_ macam-macam tentang hormon itu,” jawab Tao polos, “Katanya hormon yang sama juga mengganggu wanita saat sedang menstruasi, tetapi pada wanita hamil, jangka waktu aktifnya si hormon ini lebih panjang, sehingga kau jadi lebih sering mengomeliku dibanding saat datang bulan.”

“Memangnya aku pernah mengomelimu?” Jia memprotes, kantuknya hilang seketika, “Selain itu, kau kok jadi tahu banyak soal perempuan dibanding diriku?”

“Kau sering mengomel, apalagi kalau klienku terlalu banyak pada satu malam sehingga kau terlupakan,” –Jia menghadiahi Tao sebuah cubitan gemas di hidung karena ucapan ini—“dan aku memahami perempuan karena sudah tujuh tahun aku bekerja sangat dekat dengan mereka.”  

Tujuh tahun.

Benar. Tao baru melewati dekade kedua hidupnya dan di usia semuda itu, ia telah mempelajari berbagai hal tanpa guru atau sekolah formal. Wanita-wanita yang membayarnya setiap malam adalah ‘guru’-nya. Kamar-kamar hotel adalah ‘sekolah’-nya. Bukan deskripsi yang baik untuk sebuah sistem pembelajaran, tetapi nyatanya demikian. Kencan bagi Tao berarti lebih dari sekadar hubungan badan karena para wanita sering memandangnya sebagai sahabat, adik, kakak, bahkan anak, seperti Nyonya Wang misalnya. Acapkali jam kerja Tao tidak diisi seks, melainkan pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang membuka wawasan tentang dunia luar yang tak sempat Tao dalami, dan Tao mendapat upahnya untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Sedangkan Jia, yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai seperempat abad hidupnya (dan sepuluh tahun pengalamannya di dunia yang gelap ini), tidak mengetahui banyak. Pria-pria yang datang ke tempatnya tidak seperti para wanita yang mendatangi Tao; orang-orang itu membayar benar-benar untuk kepuasan mereka. Memang beberapa berbaik hati berbagi ilmu, tetapi jumlahnya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Maka dalam kegelapan ini, Jia meraba-raba sendiri tentang segalanya, termasuk cinta, sehingga dalam kegelapan ini pula, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao.

“Aku kasihan padamu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena... yah, karena ‘tersangkut’ padaku,” Jia tertawa getir seraya berbalik menghadap Tao, “Lihat, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa seperti pelanggan tetapmu yang pandai dan cantik-cantik itu. Bahkan  _dia_ pun,” –Jia meletakkan tangan Tao ke perut bawahnya yang telanjang, mengacu pada kandungannya—“bisa jadi bukan bayimu. Kau dapat memperoleh milikmu sendiri dari wanita lain.”

“Benar, tetapi perasaan kadang berlawanan dengan akal,” Tao menggeser telapaknya dari perut Jia ke pinggang, menarik wanita itu mendekat, “Anggaplah aku bisa memiliki anak dengan wanita lain, tetapi yang kusebut ‘putraku’ hanya dia yang ada di dalammu, sekalipun kita tak tahu dari ‘benih’ siapa dia berasal. Lalu soal pelanggan tetapku, kau tak usah khawatir karena sehebat apapun mereka, mereka bukan Meng Jia, jadi aku tidak akan mencintai mereka.”

Darah berebut naik memerahkan pipi Jia dan Tao tak tahan untuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi itu. Jia kira ia sudah bosan dirayu Tao, tetapi rasa gembira tetap membuncah dalam hatinya setiap kata-kata manis ini dilontarkan. Kata-kata ini membuat ucapan ‘selamat tinggal’ seolah adalah kebohongan, padahal keduanya tahu, cinta tidak akan bertahan lama di dunia mereka yang suram.

“Omong-omong, kau tidak kedinginan, tidur tanpa memakai apa-apa?” Tao turun dari ranjang dan meraih tas belanja di bawah tempat tidur, mengagetkan Jia.

“Sejak kapan kau bawa itu?”

“Tadi waktu masuk sudah kubawa. Kau memunggungiku, jadi tidak melihat,” Tao mengeluarkan kotak besar berwarna merah jambu dari tas belanja itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jia, “Coba dulu. Aku membelinya agak terburu-buru tadi, jadi asal mengira ukuranmu.”

Salah besar jika Jia mengira itu pakaian. Iya,  _sih,_ ada gaun tidur  _sleeveless_ satin di dalam kotak itu yang pas sekali dengan ukurannya, tetapi...

“Kau beli  _pakaian dalam_ juga?!”

Giliran Tao yang gugup berat.

“Soalnya kata Nyonya Wang, wanita hamil sering butuh bra baru... Ah, tapi aku tidak masuk tokonya. Cuma Nyonya Wang yang masuk setelah kuberitahu ukuranmu!”

“Tetap saja ini... Uh, ya Tuhan!” Jia menyembunyikan muka di balik telapak tangan. Ini parah sekali! Tao kadang terlalu polos, biarpun niatnya selalu baik. Membayangkan Tao ditarik ke toko macam itu saja sudah membuat Jia nyaris mati karena malu.

Namun pada akhirnya, Jia tetap mencoba satu set pakaian yang Tao hadiahkan itu dengan senyum geli di wajah. Secara ajaib, satu set pakaian yang Tao beli itu sesuai dengan tubuhnya. “Jangan-jangan, selama ini kau mencuri isi lemariku, ya? Kok kau bisa menebak ukuranku dengan tepat?” Wanita itu bertanya curiga. Tao menggeleng. “Aku  _‘kan_ pacarmu. Mana ada pria yang tidak bisa menebak ukuran pakaian dalam pasangannya?”

Mata Jia melebar sedikit. Sebuah pernyataan yang tak terduga dari Tao ini menyadarkannya bahwa orang-orang seperti mereka  _berbeda_. Mereka, yang pandai menjaga perkataan, merupakan tempat tercurahnya rahasia-rahasia terdalam. Contohnya Tao; barangkali setelah tujuh tahun ‘latihan’, ia sudah lihai menerka berapa ukuran pakaian dalam seorang wanita, yang notabene adalah sesuatu yang sangat pribadi dari wanita itu. Tapi Tao tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal aneh yang khusus merujuk pada satu orang selama ia bekerja, tanda bahwa dia mengunci baik-baik semua rahasia klien. Jia pun begitu; para pria yang datang padanya sering mengeluh tentang hal-hal yang mereka pikir tidak akan dapat diterima oleh istri mereka. Baik wanita-wanita Tao maupun pria-pria Jia ini tidak pernah benar-benar mempercayai pasangan mereka karena beberapa batasan, yang tidak Jia temui pada hubungannya dengan Tao. Ikatan norma, perhatian orang-orang, status sosial—batasan-batasan ini tidak pernah mengikat Jia dan Tao seerat orang-orang ‘biasa’. Untuk itu, Jia dapat sedikit bersyukur, meski ia tetap berharap suatu saat dapat membangun kisah cintanya di dunia yang tersentuh cahaya. Ya, Jia belum kehilangan harapan itu.

Jika cahaya kasih mampu menembus keremangan kamar Jia, suatu saat Jia pasti akan mampu pula menembus jerat tak kasatmata yang menahannya di tempat ini dan memperbarui diri.

Bersama Tao, tentu saja.

“Aku suka renda.” Dengan jari, Tao menelusuri hiasan klasik yang melingkari bagian kerah gaun tidur Jia usai wanita muda itu merapat padanya. Jia menaikkan selimut, senyumnya yang indah bertahan lama di bibir. “Aku juga suka. Terima kasih banyak, Tao,” Lengan ramping Jia perlahan terlingkar pada tubuh si pemuda yang tidak lagi ia anggap sebagai ‘adik kecil’ itu, “Apa aku harus membayar banyak untuk ‘panggilan’ tiba-tiba ini? Tadi  _‘kan_ waktu kutelepon, kau sedang tidur sama Nyonya Wang yang membayarmu ribuan yuan.”

Lelucon satir ini ditanggapi Tao dengan ringan saja.

“Cintai aku dan kau boleh memanggilku kapan saja, Cantik,” katanya sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Jia lembut, “Selamat tidur.”

***

TAMAT


End file.
